nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Battle of the Week/Previous Results/2012
< back to the main Previous Results page This is a list of all battles in 2012. Venus fly trap (Feed Me) (16 votes) Treant (4 votes) Triffid (1 votes) Venus fly traps (Mega Mash) (1 votes) Stretchy dog (9 votes) Dog (Dog House) (7 votes) Squeak the Dog (7 votes) Miner Canary (4 votes) Dr. Boshi (3 votes) Skeleton (Numbskull) (3 votes) Princess Nectarine (1 votes) Icon games (15 votes) Pixel Love (7 votes) Austin Carter (13 votes) Justin Bennet (12 votes) Flyswatter (6 votes) Nose (5 votes) Shooter (1 votes) Mallet (1 votes) Ball (0 votes) Rockitty (9 votes) New born sun (5 votes) Astronaut (2 votes) Teeny hero (7 votes) Red knight (6 votes) Gun-Brick (5 votes) Giant Worm &''' '''Grey creatures (3 votes) Underwater worm (2 votes) Big cat (7 votes) Octoboss (4 votes) Flyswatter (3 votes) Giant Worm (1 votes) Tank (Tanked Up) (0 votes) Swindler (11 votes) Spider (10 votes) Bouncing green enzymes (11 votes) Inflatable yellow goo (4 votes) Sniper green enzymes (13 votes) Sick orange goo (3 votes) Snot (13 votes) Boy knight (6 votes) Gun-Brick (14 votes) Shooter (2 votes) Austin Carter &''' '''Justin Bennet (7 votes) Kapowski (6 votes) Norman Noggin (2 votes) Boss (Rubble Trouble) (21 votes) Foreman White (6 votes) Foreman Buzz (6 votes) Nitrome Boss (5 votes) Kapowski's Boss (2 vote) Canary 214-LE (11 votes) Austin Carter (5 votes) Gun-Brick (4 votes) Triclopians (2 votes) Justin Bennet (1 vote) Blue (12 votes) Swindler (Character) (4 votes) Slimes (Blast RPG) (0 votes) Slime Traps (0 votes) Green (0 votes) Squids (Bad Ice-Cream) (6 votes) Squids (Aquanaut) (4 votes) Squids (Mutiny) (1 vote) Squids (Flash Cat) (0 votes) Floating Squid (0 votes) Squid (Twang) (0 votes) Caterpillar (Flash Cat) (14 votes) Caterpillar Doodle (5 votes) Caterpillar (Small Fry) (2 botes) Caterpillar (Feed Me) (1 vote) The Under-Dweller (12 votes) Rhino Beetle (0 votes) Miners (15 votes) Canary 214-LE (6 votes) Nitrome Must Die Fly (8 votes) Feed Me Fly (5 votes) Skywire 2 Fly (3 votes) Pest Control Fly (1 vote) Parasite (12 votes) Aliens (5 votes) Swindler (14 votes) Stretchy Dog (3 votes) Nitrome Company (NMD) (10 votes) Demolition Crew (5 votes) Office Trap (0 votes) Canaries (0 votes) Triclopians (11 votes) GunBrick (6 votes) Grey Creatures (13 Votes) Paint Blower (9 Votes) Enemy 585 (Character) (17 Votes) Rusty (12 Votes) Red Feather Tribesman (2 Votes) Angels (16 Votes) Flash Cat (8 Votes) Cats (In the Dog House) (1 Votes) Black Cat (1 Votes) Fat Cat (1 Votes) Two Headed Siamese Cat (0 Votes) Cat Flap (0 Votes) Angry Heads (Green + Pink) 15 votes Green (Blue + Orange) 14 votes Ribbit (Rabbit + Frog) 4 votes Lockehorn's Mayan Style (25 votes) Onekey's Mayan Style (8 votes) Free Week (14 Votes) Knights (Castle Corp) (17 votes) Boy Knight (11 votes) Knight (Tiny Castle) (2 votes) Knights (Knight Trap) (1 vote) Stretchy Dog (18 Votes) Dog (Dog House) (10 Votes) Dogadillos (3 Votes) Two Headed Cerberus (3 Votes) Dog in Capsule (3 Votes) Guard Dog (2 Votes) Siamese Dog (Pixel Pop) (1 Vote) Dog (Super Treadmill) (0 Votes) Tank (Rubble Trouble) (21 Votes) Tanks (Steamlands) (6 Votes) Tanks (Tanked Up) (1 Vote) Takeshi (Final Ninja) (16 Votes) Toxic (Character) (9 Votes) Penguin on Sled (19 Votes) Miners (11 Votes) Princess (Enemy 585) (17 Votes) Princess Nectarine (9 Votes) Princess (Double Edged) (4 Votes) Princess (Blast RPG) (3 Votes) Princess (Tiny Castle) (2 Votes) Blue (24 Votes) Zapo (10 Votes) Bats (Cave Chaos) (21 Votes) Bat (Blast RPG) (3 Votes) Bats (Shoot) (1 Votes)